


quiet, now

by karcathy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: A soft, private moment, slotted into the chaos of life.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	quiet, now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phanworks challenge birthday countdown! Happy birthday, Philly.

Phil’s birthday was always a whole production. A week or more of celebration, with various groups of friends and relatives, in a never-ending barrage of socialisation that reminded Dan that however much he enjoyed attention, he would always be an introvert. It was hard to get a quiet moment alone with Phil, and he felt almost selfish for wanting them. Dan treasured the moments they had to themselves. The quiet mornings, before they’d really woken up. Evenings spent curled up together, falling asleep on each other. Soft moments stolen in the pauses between activities. 

It was so late it was early, and Dan was drifting in and out of sleep, unable to quite drop off but not awake enough to focus on anything. Beside him, Phil was deeply asleep, making a soft noise that wasn’t quite snoring. Light filtered in around the edges of the curtains, and Dan wasn’t quite sure whether it was the streetlights, or dawn already making its unwelcome entrance. 

“Hgnhuh?” Phil said, muffled by his pillow. 

Dan smiled, rolling over to look at Phil. He still looked fast asleep, his mouth slightly open next to a damp patch on the pillow. 

“Quiet, you,” Dan said, leaning across to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Phil made another quiet noise. His eyelids were fluttering slightly, and Dan wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably more birthday cake, judging by the amount of drool on his pillow. It wasn’t even the thirtieth yet, and he’d already had three. Not all to himself, but Dan was sure he’d have given that a good effort, too. 

“I love you,” Dan said, and sometimes that was hard to say, but sometimes it was as easy as breathing. It made his chest hurt a little, the intensity with which he felt it, but it was a good kind of hurt. 

“Hnggnrgh,” Phil said, almost smiling, although it might have just been how his face was pushed into the pillow. 

“I know,” Dan said. His smile was starting to hurt his face, and he could feel the beginnings of tears pricking in his eyes. His heart ached, and he wanted to live in this moment forever.

Phil shifted, and Dan held his breath, afraid that he’d woken him, but he just rolled over, burying his face in the other side of his pillow. Dan took the opportunity to shuffle closer to him, burying his face in his hair. He’d rather be the little spoon, but this was as good a way as any to distract himself while he tried to fall asleep. 

“Hngoo,” Phil said, his voice still too indistinct to understand, but Dan thought it sounded closer to words now. 

“What’s that?” he said, his breath ruffling Phil’s hair. 

Phil repeated the noise, but Dan still couldn’t catch the words. If there were any words to catch, they were probably just jumbled sleep-talk anyway. 

“Mm,” Dan hummed, soft and pacifying. 

“Love you,” Phil said, clear enough now to understand. 

“Love you.”


End file.
